Let's Rule Together
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto is the new Kyuubi. He leaves with the others to help rule over Makai. Naruto gets close to Nanabi after a meeting. What can happen between these two bijuu? Naruto x Fem-Nanabi one-shot.


**KG: Hey people. Simple and first one-shot of Naruto and Nanabi. I've never read about these two together so I just wanted to try it out. Enjoy the one-shot. Naruto x Nanabi. My first one-shot ever.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he rested on the stool while looking at some koi fish that were swimming in his lake. It had been about five years since the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended. Naruto had been named the new Kyuubi and left the Human realm to live with his fellow bijuu. When Naruto defeated Madara, he was able to allow all the bijuu to escape from the large statue they were imprisoned in and they were all grateful to him. Kyuubi had thanked the blonde for rescuing his friends and he told the blonde that when Naruto took all of his chakra, he was taking Kyuubi's life force also. The blonde was shocked and the fox chuckled at the way it was going to die. It was then that Kurama named Naruto the new Kyuubi and the other bijuu instantly agreed with Kurama's judgement. So after the war was finished, Kurama had faded into nothingness and Naruto was named the new Kyuubi by the bijuu. They were all indebted to Naruto for his service and welcomed the blonde to Makai. It was hard for Naruto to leave his friends and family behind, but he told them that he would become the greatest even if he wasn't going to be the Hokage. It made everyone laugh, but Naruto could tell some of it was forced. When they left, Naruto could hear the faintest of wails from everyone saying they would miss him. It did sadden Naruto, but he got over it rather quickly. Although, there were days like this where he would reminisce about everyone.

"_I wonder how everyone's doing? Sakura-chan might be the next Tsunade-baachan right now," _Naruto thought with a chuckle. He watched the koi fish swim around in his pond while he fed them something to it. The blonde was most peaceful at this time. He had lots of meetings to go to and it really did piss him off at times, but he dealt with it. He did have to deal with the occasional problems like crime, theft, or any other issue that came from the foxes, but he didn't complain. They were good people or summons, or uhhh..argh! Regardless, they were good to him and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Naruto sighed again and stood up from his stool. The blonde walked back to his house which was rather large for a single person, but he didn't complain in the least. It was comfortable to him and with his kage bunshins the blonde was never really alone. Speaking of which, Naruto walked from his garden and into the house. He saw some of his foxes walking around and he smiled when some of them would rush towards him and give a few bows before carrying on with what they were doing. Naruto walked up to one of them and smiled.

"So Kuran, is there anything that needs to be done?" Naruto asked feeling a bit restless after his solitude in his garden. A red haired fox looked up and smiled.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama. You have a meeting with the other Lords in half an hour," Kuran said and Naruto sighed for another time. That definitely wasn't the news he wanted to hear and he narrowed his eyes.

"Again? What's it about now?" Naruto asked. The fox snickered at it's master's pitiful display at having to go to another meeting. He had gone to one just two weeks ago and he really wanted a week to himself, but he just couldn't get that. What the hell was the point of being the a Fox Lord if you couldn't do what you wanted for at least five freakin' minutes.

"It's about some dangers that were coming up that warrants you, my Lord. You should get ready to go," Kuran said and Naruto pouted which was kind of cute to some of the other foxes.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," Naruto said storming off to go get ready for the meeting with his fellow bijuu. The walked to his private room and opened his closet. He had the fox make a number of sage cloaks for him and they all did so. The blonde had become attached to his sage cloaks since they reminded him of his life in Konoha and his past with Jiraiya or Ero-sennin as the blonde had always called him.

"_Hehe, I guess I'll wear this one then," _Naruto thought and grabbed a black sage cloak with red flames on the bottom. He was already wearing a black short-sleeved shirt showing off his arms toned muscles and any other number of things. Naruto also wore some black pants and black shinobi sandals. He had recently come to like the color black, though he wasn't sure why. Naruto put on his sage cloak and walked out the room while paying a glance to his Konoha headband that he had framed on the wall of his room. The blonde sighed and broke himself away from his thoughts.

"Come on Naruto, you can reminisce later. It's time to go," the blonde fox Lord said to himself. Hen nodded and then left the room. When he walked down the stairs, the fox gasped at how powerful and intimidating their Lord looked and most instantly bowed to him making the blonde blush with embarrassment.

"Alright everyone. I'm going out. I won't be back till late so don't do anything I wouldn't do," Naruto said and left the house behind.

The blonde walked down the small road that was connected to his house and looked at the landscape. There were mountains everywhere, but it was quite nice since Naruto used them for his training. He spent quite a lot of his time training and his fox familiars were more than happy to help the blonde with his training.

The blonde walked past the gates that guarded his house and walked off into the distance. He took into account all the foxes and demons and demonesses that populated the area and it made him smile that they all had human forms. It seemed that demons liked to imitate humans when they could. It also gave Naruto a sense of closure that he would've probably missed. Soon people to notice of their fox lord and everyone greeted Naruto.

"Hello Kyuubi-sama!" They all said in perfect unison and to Naruto it was kind of creepy, but the blonde simply smiled and greeted them back. The blonde merely waved with a genuine smile and kept walking.

It took about ten minutes for him to reach the main building. All the bijuu lived relatively close to each other and the conference building while were only separated by a small dimensional portal. They could pop in on each other and hang out or in Naruto's case, fight it out, not that he wasn't quick to want a piece of the action himself. By far, Rokubi and Gobi always took things too far, but it was fun none the less.

Naruto walked through the main entrance and was escorted by a high ranked demoness into the building where the meeting would be held. Naruto looked over the meeting hall again and he gasped. Every time he had been in the building, he was always fascinated by the way it looked. It was something of a castle-like building with statues of the nine bijuu, himself included. It was generally red and black with a hint of white on the insides. The place had about 30 different rooms, which were all only used by the nine bijuu which Naruto never really wondered or hadn't gone to any of them. When he asked the demoness what the rooms were for at one time, the woman could only blush and smile at the blonde naivete. It was then on that Naruto didn't bother to know anymore and the room where just left as a mystery to him.

Having been walking for about about five minutes, the demoness brought Naruto to the conference room and and bid the blonde a farewell.

"Hey," Naruto called out and the woman with fiery red hair turned back around.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked and Naruto sighed while looking at the door. He gave her the most pitying look he could muster and groaned.

"Do I have to go?" Naruto asked and the demoness giggled and Naruto's whining. None one liked meetings like those. Not even the previous Kyuubi. He always ditched, but she really liked the new Kyuubi by far. Emphasis on really. Naruto had been quite the attractive person when he came as most demonesses couldn't keep their eyes form roaming his entire form which made Naruto all the more uncomfortable.

"Well Kyuubi-sama, you don't HAVE to, but it's highly recommended or there will be...dire consequences," The red-haired demoness said making Naruto gulp as she walked off. The blonde sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just get this crap over with," Naruto said to himself and entered the room. It wasn't a relatively large room. Just some tatami mats and a few slid in doors. The room was covered in flower wallpaper which confused the blonde as he wasn't sure that demons really cared for flowers, but he wasn't going to judge anyone. He also realized that he wasn't alone. In the room, sitting in a demure style was a woman with light green hair. She was wearing a green kimono with small black strides going around it. She had a nice looking pair of breasts that Naruto realized were a D-cup at least. They weren't as big as Tsunade's as the blonde remembered, but boy were they a sight. Her skin was pale, giving it a small white glow that attracted Naruto to her. Her eyes weren't slitted so she wasn't in demon mode at the moment. Naruto felt his breath leave him for a second as he walked towards a tatami mat. The woman looked up and glanced at Naruto making the blonde stare at her for a second. Her eyes roamed his form for a few seconds before she smiled.

"Ahh Kyuubi, how have you been? I haven't seen you for a few weeks," she said with a small smile. Naruto sighed and stared at the smile before kneeling on his tatami mat. He knew the beautiful woman of course. He could never forget her actually. She was the one who was most insistent on him coming to the Makai realm. She was Nanabi, the previous bijuu of the the girl, Fu. Nanabi was quite calm under most situations. She was the one who never really said much and just smiled to others, but Naruto was the only one she ever really talked to. Not that the blonde found anything wrong with that, quite the opposite. He rather enjoyed it. Nanabi was quite beautiful in Naruto's eyes. When he and the other bijuu would gather it really took a lot for him to not blurt out the now recognized feelings he had for Nanabi. However, him being alone nearly all his life, Naruto wasn't sure he could handle rejection so he never really said anything about it.

"Hey Nana-chan, I've been good. I see your still wearing that kimono that you just got," Naruto said eyeing the clothing and it made him miss the small blush across Nanabi's face.

"W-Well it is my favorite kimono Naruto. Just like your sage cloak that your wearing. You really like that one don't you?" Nanabi asked and Naruto chuckled with a nod as he looked over his cloak and its appearance.

" I suppose I do Nana-chan. So I take it you heard about the meeting also?" Naruto asked and Nanabi nodded that she did. How could she not when one of her servants was screaming about the meeting to her.

"I most certainly did Naruto. It's hard to believe that you've been here only five years. Time flies doesn't it?" Nanabi asked and Naruto chuckled. He knew that to be the truth and he couldn't agree with her more.

"Yes it does Nana-chan. So tell me, did you find your mate yet?" Naruto asked. Nanabi blushed and looked at the ground for a few minutes. She had never been asked a question so direct before and it took her off guard for a few minutes. Naruto wondered if he hit a sore spot and was about to apologize, but he then heard Nanabi chuckling.

"No I haven't Naruto. Most people are intimidated by me, so I don't have that many suitors. I really can't think of anyone who'd want to be my mate," Nanabi said making Naruto sigh.

"_Well there is one person,' _Naruto thought, but would never say that out loud.

After that, Naruto and Nanabi sat in silence for about five minutes and it was then that the door opened to reveal Shukaku, Nibi, Rokubi, Gobi, Sanbi, Hachibi, and Yonbi. Shukaku had dark brown hair and he wore a dark brown kimono. Naruto always tensed up around him having met him once in his early life with Gaara. Shukaku was a middle aged man with a semi-muscular build. Next was Nibi, who was considered to be quite the pervert. She had blue hair and a dark blue kimono. It was no surprise that she already had a mate in Yonbi. The two were quite intimate with each other about three years ago and announced their mate marks about two years ago. That still didn't stop her from being a pervert, but it was what the Yonbi liked, the pervert.

Rokubi was a white-haired man of middle age also. He wore a light blue kimono and took his place on the tatami mat. He was a loner at times. Rokubi only associated with the other bijuu when it benefited him. Other than that, he kept his distance which made him kind of hard to deal with. After him was Gobi. The man was also white-haired, but his was longer and reached down to his shoulders. He wore an ocean blue male kimono and took his place next to Naruto. He was Naruto's best friend and the one the blonde could sort of rely on. The two spent lots of time together which mostly involved training more than anything else.

Lastly were Sanbi, Hachibi and Yonbi. Sanbi's hair was dark green and he had on a green kimono like Nanabi's, but the only difference was that, his was self made and hers wasn't. Sanbi was an older looking man with a small build. He was more of a strategist than a warrior, but he could fight and Shukaku could testify to that. Hachibi was also one of Naruto's friends. He remembered fighting along side Bee and Hachibi with Kurama in the war so the two were good friends. Hachibi was actually bald and a bit more mature looking than the younger guys and held an air of authority in his presence. He wore a simple japanese cloak and sat next to Naruto with a small hello to the blonde.

Lastly was Yonbi, the self proud bijuu of them all. Yonbi reminded Naruto of Sasuke in a way. The man was as proud as they came. He had red hair and had on a fiery red kimono. For some reason, Nibi was involved with him, but Naruto was never sure why.

Soon everyone was seated and then the casual conversation started for everyone in the room.

"So everyone's here again. Man, I have better things to do with my time than be here," Yonbi said and absently Naruto nodded also. Granted he didn't have anything better to do with his time, but still.

"Aww come on Yonbi-kun. When we're done, I can treat you real good," Nibi said with a smile. Yonbi blushed and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ugh do we have to hear your crap so early? I swear, sometimes I wonder why I just don't kill you two," Shukaku said making Yonbi glare at him.

"What was that little boy?" Yonbi asked touching one of Shukaku's many nerves. The former Jinchuuriki of Gaara stood to his feet and gritted his teeth at Yonbi.

"Who you callin' 'little boy' old man?" Shukaku asked and Yonbi narrowed his eyes. Everyone else sighed and rubbed their temples. This seemed to occur every other day and Naruto simply allowed them to fight it out. They were all talk anyway at times.

"Come on Yonbi-kun. Don't fight already. We're supposed to be having a meeting right now," Nibi said and Yonbi sighed. He broke his gaze with Shukaku and went back to his tatami mat.

"Alright Nibi-chan. I'll let the brat go this once if it will make you happy," Yonbi said and Nibi smiled with a nod. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief that the issue was resolved thanks to Nibi and everyone was quiet until Nibi turned to Nanabi.

"So Nanabi, have you gotten your mate mark yet?" Nibi asked. Nanabi averted her gaze from Nibi as a childish response with a small blush on her face.

"I guess that's a no then?" Nibi asked and Nanabi remained silent answering Nibi's question.

"Man, Nanabi you must have bad luck with men. I mean I already have my woman. I gave her my mark a few weeks ago. She's great. One hell of a demoness," Shukaku said and Nanabi lowered her gaze to the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shukaku before getting a devious grin across his face.

"Yeah just imagine how I tell he the story of how I kicked your ass when I was thirteen," Naruto said making everyone snicker at him. Shukaku gritted his teeth at the memory and Nanabi turned to Naruto who gave her a small wink. The woman blushed again and gave a small smile. Nibi, Rokubi and Hachibi saw the action and smirked. Seems this was going to be easier than everyone thought.

_**One Meeting later**_

Naruto sighed and rubbed his legs as everyone got ready to leave the room. The meeting had taken over three hours and Naruto's legs were as stiff as boards. The blonde was going to go home and hit the nearest bed and go to sleep. After he got something to eat fist of course, he was downright hungry.

"_Ah now that that's over. It's time for something to eat," _Naruto said and was about to leave, but was stopped by a call.

"Naruto," Nanabi yelled and the blonde turned around.

"What's up Nana-chan?" Naruto asked unaware that Nanabi's heart paced from his affectionate use of her name. Nanabi looked at the tatami floor for a second and then went back and gazed into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Umm thanks for the whole thing with Shukaku," Nanabi said and Naruto smiled. He was always more than happy to see the smiles on Nanabi's face.

"It's alright Nana-chan. I'd do it again if I had to. Now then, I'm going to get something to eat. Would you mind joining me?" Naruto asked almost cursing his slip of the tongue. Naruto gulped and waited for Nanabi's reaction. She widened her eyes slightly that Naruto would invite her to dinner, but something inside her told her to accept.

"Alright Naruto-kun. I'd love to. Let me go get changed," Nanabi said leaving the room shocking the blonde at her affectionate use of her name. Naruto widened his eyes and dropped his jaw. He just got a date with Nanabi. The blonde smirked on the outside, but on the inside, he was doing a jig.

"I guess I'll go get changed too," Naruto said to himself before leaving the conference room.

_**A few minutes later**_

Naruto had changed from his conference clothes into his casual clothes which consisted of a black shirt and some black jeans. Since it was somewhat of a first date, Naruto didn't want to be too formal so he left the house with his servants wishing the blonde his luck which caused their lord to blush.

Naruto walked up the mountains and came up to one of the portals to his fellow bijuu's dimension. He'd never done this before so it was new to him. Naruto breathed deeply and walked through the portal for Nanabi and in an instant, the blonde was brought to the front of her house.

Nanabi's place was relatively simple looking. She always enjoyed the simple things that life had to offer. Her house wasn't as big as Naruto's. In fact, Naruto could say that Nanabi's house was the most modest looking house out of all the bijuu he had seen. Naruto opened the sliding door and looked around then he suddenly snickered. Most of the wallpaper was green with different animals or flowers. Nanabi really did love the color green.

"Nana-chan, I'm here," Naruto called out and soon one of Nanabi's familiars came to the door and bowed to Naruto.

"Kyuubi-sama, it's an honor. Nanabi-sama will be out in a minute," the familiar said and Naruto nodded.

The blonde waited for a bit and then he heard footsteps into the room. Naruto widened his eyes when he saw Nanabi. She was wearing a tank top shirt and the lower half of her body was covered by a green kimono that Naruto had never seen before. Nanabi's light green hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and the woman blushed as Naruto's eyes roamed her form before she coughed breaking the blonde out of his stupor.

"I take it you approve?" Nanabi asked and Naruto nodded absently.

"Nanabi-chan, you look cute. I've never seen you in casual clothes. Your really are cute," Naruto complimented and Nanabi smiled warmly at him. Nanabi, then took in Naruto's attire and gave her own smile.

"Your not bad looking yourself Naruto-kun," Nanabi said smiling and Naruto grinned. He then stuck out his hand and gave Nanabi his best smile.

"Shall we go Nana-hime?" Naruto asked. Nanabi chuckled and placed her hand over Naruto's and the two walked out of the Nanabi's house.

Naruto guided Nanabi through the walkways of the realm they were in and they simply enjoyed each other's company. They were even feeling a few glares and stares from the people around them and some were smiling and giggling while whispering to their friends. It all made Nanabi blush as she had never experienced this before. Naruto saw Nanabi's discomfort and gently caressed her right hand making Nanabi look up at him.

"Come on Nanabi-chan, don't worry about them. Let's go get something to eat," Naruto told her. Nanabi looked at Naruto for a second and merely nodded as the two walked off to find a good place.

It took a few minutes, but Naruto found a good restaurant and he escorted Nanabi inside. It was relatively alright for a simple eat and that's what the two wanted. No fancy food today, just focusing on getting some food and spending some time together which was new to the both of them. Other than her servants, Nanabi had never been with anyone else all that much with the exception of Nibi. So she was relatively nervous, even though she didn't know why.

Naruto was eating his food slowly and Nanabi was eating her own food. The two enjoyed their silence together and simply felt the relaxing mood. Naruto stared at Nanabi for a few minutes and contemplated her. Nanabi was a mystery, but she was a nice woman. She didn't seem like one to have been in too many relationships. She was still eating her food eloquently enough and Naruto knew she wouldn't lose such a manner of eating so easily, but he didn't care. He liked that part of Nanabi. The one that would be herself in spite of what some people thought about her. Some said she was too serious and no fun, but Naruto knew the truth. He saw that Nanabi liked to have fun, but she was embarrassed to let that fact out.

Nanabi felt Naruto's stares on her and looked up from her food to see Naruto in a sort of trance in front of her. Nanabi blushed and looked at her food, but couldn't keep from looking into Naruto's eyes. The same blue eyes that captivated her those five years ago. She had wanted to talk to Naruto much sooner, but her lonely nature got the best of her so they never said much, but for some reason, Nanabi was more comfortable with Naruto than anyone else and she didn't even care in the least. Giving a small smile, Nanabi decided to break Naruto from his daydream.

"Am I that captivating to you Naruto-kun?" Nanabi asked and Naruto immediately broke his gaze. The blonde gave an embarrassed blush and rubbed the back of his head. Nanabi giggled at her date's actions. What? Was this a date? Naruto just invited her to eat with him right? Was she actually on a date with Naruto at the moment?

"Sorry about that Nana-chan," Naruto said and went back to his food. However, he seemed to be muttering insults at himself while he was eating and Nanabi smiled. Naruto always was the most intriguing of people.

"Naruto-kun, is there something you want to say to me?" Nanabi asked and Naruto stopped eating. The blonde looked into Nanabi's eyes and he looked back at his food.

"U-Um no," Naruto said sweating slightly and Nanabi glared playfully at him. She knew he was keeping something from him and really wanted to know.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Don't be shy, tell me what's the matter?" Nanabi asked and Naruto gulped. He was sort of trapped and he felt the walls closing in on him. He saw Nanabi's smile, the same smile that he wanted to keep from seeing any type of sadness. He wouldn't like to lie to her again so the blonde sighed. If he got rejected then he would have to move on, but he had to tell her now.

"W-Well Nanabi-chan, the truth is...I l-love you," Naruto said and Nanabi widened her eyes. She would never have expected such a word from Naruto. The blonde loved her?

"I-I've liked you for a long time Nanabi-chan. I never said anything since I didn't want to make you mad or anything. I really do love you Nana-chan and I want you to go out with me," Naruto told her. Nanabi seemed stunned by his confession. She would never have expected this from Naruto. She just stared at him for a few minutes and gave a small smile. She then leaned forward across the table and caught Naruto's lips into a kiss. The blonde widened his eyes at the initial contact of Nanabi's soft lips over his while she used her soft, warm hands to caress his cheeks. When Nanabi pulled back, Naruto nearly pouted and Nanabi smiled with a blush across her face.

"I really like you too Naruto-kun. Your the only guy whose ever tried to do anything for me. Your the only one whose tried to know the real me ever since we met. I'd love to go out with you, but on one condition," Nanabi said and Naruto immediately nodded to whatever it was that she wanted.

"I want you to kiss me," Nanabi said and Naruto widened his eyes. Nanabi closed her eyes and waited for Naruto to embrace her. The blonde gulped and leaned forward to Nanabi. He cupped her cheeks and gently embraced his lips to hers. The kiss was quite long as Naruto simply settled for the feeling of Nanabi's lips and nothing more. He tasted a bit of Nanabi's food, but he didn't care in the least. The two then separated and panted.

"Well Naruto-kun, let's finish our food. You still have to take me on the rest of our date," Nanabi said getting up. Naruto got up from his own seat and smiled as he grabbed Nanabi's arm.

"This was a date?" Naruto asked playfully and Nanabi snickered. She then leaned towards his ear and whispered huskily.

"It is now," Nanabi cooed and Naruto's face grew a new shade of red as the two walked off from the restaurant and towards another place just enjoying the time they were having together.

_**5 months later**_

Naruto sighed as he finished some paperwork in the office of his house. He just couldn't believe that so many of his subjects could be in such a tight spot with money, but he managed to finish everything and he was tired. He just wanted to spend the rest of the week with his girlfriend. Naruto and Nanabi had quite the relationship going. The two were closer than ever and they fully enjoyed each other's company. It really didn't take long for the word to spread about the two throughout the realms and most of the bijuu were shocked. Nibi and Yonbi congratulated the two with Nibi telling Nanabi that the fun was just beginning which made Nanabi blush. Rokubi was happy for Naruto and so was Gobi. Shukaku didn't really care much and Hachibi wished the two to be well. Sanbi also wished them luck since he was worried about the two and their love lives which made Naruto and Nanabi yell at him.

Currently, Naruto was on his way downstairs. He saw some of his fox summons looking at him and snickering like they were about to play a prank. Naruto ignored them and went into the kitchen. When he got there, Naruto saw an arrow and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" Naruto wondered and saw it pointed in a direction. Despite his hunger, Naruto followed the arrow and walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. After the dining room, it led him back upstairs which confused the blonde. When he came back upstairs, he saw that the arrow stopped at Nanabi's room. Nanabi had recently started living with Naruto and vice versa. Tired of the constant moving, the two simply combined their houses and their kingdoms just like Nibi and Yonbi. Now Naruto and Nanabi were the second largest kingdom with Nibi and Yonbi being the first.

Naruto walked towards Nanabi's room and wondered if he should open the door. He knew Nanabi valued her privacy, but the arrow was for him so was he supposed to go inside?

"_Nanabi-chan please don't hate me," _Naruto thought and twisted the knob slowly so as not to alarm Nanabi if she was there. The sight that Naruto saw made him gasped and widen his eyes to an abnormal degree.

"_N-N-N-Nanabi-chan?" _Naruto wondered as he saw Nanabi completely nude with a tray of food in her hands.

"I hope Naruto-kun is finished with his work soon I don't want all my food to go to waste," Nanabi said with a soft grin. She had planned this after the first few intense make-outs she had with Naruto. Nanabi knew Naruto wanted her and she wanted him, but the blonde never wanted to hurt her so she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

Naruto watched in extreme shock that his Nanabi was so bold in her forthcoming. His hands trembled and he felt his desire for her increase exponentially as she walked a bit around her room flaunting her sexy nakedness. Her beautiful white skin which didn't have the slightest blemish. Her firm looking breasts that would jiggle slightly as she moved and that soft looking ass that looking amazing.

Nanabi could feel Naruto's stares on her body and in truth, she was hoping that he would take too long to get with it and rock her world. Nanabi had desires Naruto for the longest time and she would be damned if she let him get away from her this time. She was going to have Naruto and Naruto was going to have her. All she had to do was wait for him to act.

Nanabi gave a small, but firm sigh as she placed the tray of food on the bed giving Naruto a nice look between her legs. The blonde felt his breathing hitch while his nails scratched the walls of the outdoor corridor.

"_Dammit Nana-chan, you think I'm gonna be able to control myself when I see that?_" Naruto thought and all of a sudden he ran into the door and quickly grabbed Nanabi startling the woman when she felt Naruto's hands caressing her body.

"N-Naruto-kun," Nanabi said sounding shocked, but Naruto sure as hell didn't buy it. He wasn't going to stop any longer. If Nanabi wanted this, she would get it and he would give it to her.

"Nana-chan your so cold. I might as well show you what happens when you take things to far," Naruto said as his used his right hand to caress Nanabi's sides and his left hand played with one of her breasts. Nanabi moaned out loud from the initial contact as she felt Naruto's hands explore her body.

"I'm your mate Naruto-kun. Give me your mark. Make me yours forever," Nanabi moaned. Naruto grinned and sealed her answer with a kiss. Maybe being the new Kyuubi wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Naruto continued to caress Nanabi's mounds while he trailed soft kisses and licks to her neck. He was going to make her feel good and leave no place untouched. He could tell Nanabi was feeling good if the flushed face that she had was any clue.

"Mmmmm Your hands are so soft Naruto-kun," Nanabi stated and Naruto grinned. He had always imagined that he'd be doing this with Sakura and while he still held the pink haired kunoichi in high regard, the romantic feelings weren't there anymore. Nanabi was the only one for him and Naruto was going to prove that today.

Naruto continued to play with Nanabi's breasts while simply enjoying the supple weight of them in his hands. Nanabi groaned out her pleasure of Naruto touches and while raising her arms, she clutched his soft golden hair as Naruto nibbled on her left ear.

"Ohh Naruto-kun, more. Tease me more," Nanabi said and Naruto was going to do just that. When Naruto let go of Nanabi's earlobe, he pulled her head to the side and brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss that both enjoyed. Nanabi moaned in the the kiss and quickly tried to dominate Naruto's mouth with her tongue. The two were in such an intense make-out that Naruto completely forgot his hunger and simply wanted Nanabi right now. When the two broke apart, Naruto and Nanabi panted while looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"Well Naruto-kun, you've seen me naked so why are you still dressed?" Nanabi asked and Naruto looked to see himself still in his clothes. The blonde chuckled and so did Nanabi, but that was beside the point. Having seen that Naruto was in no interest to eat right now, Nanabi took the tray of food and placed it outside the door for one of the servants to get and put it away for later. She then turned back to Naruto and closed the door with a lock. She then watched Naruto slowly take off his clothes. First were his sandals and next was his black sage cloak. After that was his black muscle shirt and then his pants. Naruto simply stood in his boxers while Nanabi blushed from the sight of it. His toned chest and muscles that had been through rigorous training that even some of the bijuu wouldn't do.

Nanabi just stared at Naruto's half-naked form and unconsciously licked her lips at the site. Naruto gave a small blush, but then he smiled at her.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked. Nanabi gave him a sultry smile and while walking up to the blonde, she put some sway into her hips.

"Well you certainly keep yourself in shape. I like it," Nanabi said. Naruto chuckled with a nod and the two continued their session with Naruto and Nanabi sharing a kiss as the former bijuu of Fu pulled Naruto to the bed. Naruto followed while never breaking the sweet connection he had with Nanabi and the two laid on the bed with Naruto on top of Nanabi.

"Nanabi, your so beautiful to me," Naruto said and Nanabi blushed deeply from his compliment. When the two broke the kiss, Naruto slowly trailed Nanabi's body and came down to her breasts. The blonde softly kneaded them in his hands. Nanabi bit her lips so a not to moan out too loudly, but her voice betrayed her an Nanabi's moans filled the room. Naruto smirked as he sucked on Nanabi's tits and continued to lick and play with them. He never took to only one. He gave them both the desired attention and Nanabi was more than happy to make that known.

"Ahh Naruto-kun! More! Play with my breasts more!" Nanabi nearly yelled out and the blonde chuckled, but he continued anyway. He swirled his tongue over her left tit and his right hand touched her soft sides. Nanabi sighed in sheer bliss as Naruto had his way with her body. It was all new to Nanabi since she had never done this before, but she was really enjoying it and the last thing she wanted was for Naruto to stop his ministrations. Naruto traced his hand through her body and slowly went downwards towards Nanabi's swollen spot and gave it a soft rub before he widened his eyes. Nanabi was wet. Really wet and the smell of her started to fill the room intoxicating Naruto even more.

"Nana-chan, your so wet down here. Are you enjoying this that much?" Naruto asked and Nanabi blushed. She just couldn't find the words when Naruto would talk to her like that. Naruto just grinned at her and settled his mouth on her stomach and started to go downwards. Nanabi's expressions continued to change and she would sometimes twist and turn her head from the sheer ecstasy of it all.

Naruto trailed down even more and looked at Nanabi's pussy. It was very pink and slopping with her sex juices making the blonde simply stare in awe. Nanabi felt herself get embarrassed with Naruto staring at her forbidden place with such a piercing look, but she persisted and placed her hand over it opening up the spot even more in front of Naruto.

"What are you waiting for Naru-kun? Lick me here! Play with my pussy!" Nanabi pleaded and Naruto smirked. Nanabi was always the submissive type of woman. Granted what she wanted she would normally get, but she was always submissive only to Naruto and that fact made the blonde happy. Naruto quickly latched onto Nanabi's spot and gave her soft licks as his tongue penetrated her slippery walls. Nanabi was literally blown back by the pleasure. She gritted her teeth and gripped the sheets tightly as Naruto attacked her swollen spot. The nectar from Nanabi was sweet to Naruto and the blonde was really enjoying the taste of her. It also amused him that every time Naruto attacked her clit, Nanabi would arch back and gasp from the feeling.

"Nanabi-chan, your pussy is so good. I've never seen anything like it," Naruto said and Nanabi quickly let go of the sheets and started to grip the blonde's hair and pulled him forward, trying to get into the very reaches of her womanhood.

"Yes Naruto-kun! Eat me! Lick me! Use that Kami-like tongue! I LOVE IT! OHHHH!" Nanabi screamed out and Naruto smirked. He twisted and turned his tongue like a maelstrom at sea inside Nanabi's thatch. Naruto felt his lover's pussy twitch and he knew what was coming as he licked her even faster. Nanabi pulled Naruto's hair, not enough to deter him, but still pretty rough and screamed her joy.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Nanabi yelled out sending her orgasm rushing into Naruto's mouth. The blonde lapped up the liquids and some fell on his hands, but none went to the ground. When Nanabi relieved herself and slumped to the bed, Naruto got up and Nanabi watched the erotic scene of Naruto licking his hands clean of Nanabi's juices.

"Tastes really good Nanabi-chan. You must have really enjoyed yourself," Naruto said and Nanabi blushed at that. She then quickly got up and grabbed Naruto's pinning the surprised blonde to the bed and smothered him in a kiss and didn't care that she tasted a bit of herself in his lips.

"Now it's my turn. I'll make you scream for me Naruto-kun," Nanabi said and didn't leave Naruto any chance to brace himself as she attacked his toned chest and stomach with kisses. Naruto gasped and tried to get up, but Nanabi's soft hand kept him down as she trailed his chiseled chest. She took into admiration the muscles that made themselves known to her.

"N-Nanabi-chan, w-wait a...ugh..second," Naruto said, but Nanabi didn't stop. She wanted Naruto and she was going to get him. Right here and now. She quickly went down his chest and stopped at his boxers. She smiled when she saw the tent almost ripping apart the clothing to get free and she immediately pulled his boxers down and got a surprise when Naruto's cock stood at full mast in front of her. Nanabi smiled softly placed her hands over the thick rod. Naruto groaned out at the feeling of her soft hands and Nanabi went to jerk the blonde off.

"_He's so big. Nibi would go nuts if she saw this, but this is mine and mine alone!" _Nanabi said in thought while she watched Naruto's reaction to her motions.

"Nana-chan dammit. Your hands are so good. I-I might just lose it," Naruto told her. Nanabi didn't let up and quickly made her hand go faster while Naruto was on the edge of sheer insanity. He felt he could see Jiraiya smiling in his grave. Nanabi then abruptly stopped her motion and Naruto groaned.

"N-Nanabi-chan, what's the mat- Oh KAMI!" Naruto yelled out when Nanabi licked his length and trailed her tongue up and down his boner. The blonde gasped on several occasions due to her slippery lips over his dick while her right hand massaged his balls. The smell of sex filled the room and Nanabi trailed back up his cock again and gave the tip a quick lick in which she took the precum from it and licked her lips. After that, she quickly opened her mouth and tried to fit Naruto inside. She widened her eyes at how big he was and tried to hold back her gag reflex, but some of it got out as she deepthroated Naruto.

"N-Nanabi-chan, If you keep sucking me like that I'm g-gonna-," Naruto didn't finish or rather his moans stopped him as Nanabi started slurping and sucking Naruto's cock like there was no tomorrow for her. She enjoyed the taste of Naruto in her mouth as she gave him a blowjob. Nanabi was a little clumsy with it since she had never done it before, but that didn't stop her from trying to pleasure Naruto with all she had. Naruto slowly started to buck his hips into Nanabi's mouth making the woman gag a few times on impulse, but she took it calmly. After a bit, Nanabi pulled Naruto's length out of her mouth and smiled while giving the blonde another jerk off.

"Your so hard Naruto-kun. Do you want me that badly?" Nanabi teased and Naruto knew it, but that didn't stop him from admitting his honesty.

"Nana-chan I need you. I want you right now!" Naruto replied and Nanabi giggled. She knew he wanted her and quickly took his length back into her mouth moved even faster stimulating the blonde. Naruto gripped the sheets of the bed and they were starting to tear slightly as Naruto's cock tightened from Nanabi's mouth.

"NANA-CHAN I'M CUMMING!" Naruto yelled out sending his semen rushing into Nanabi's mouth making the female bijuu widen her eyes as she swallowed all of Naruto's white liquid. It was kind of salty to Nanabi, but she didn't mind it at all. In fact, she could say that she loved it. When Naruto was done, Nanabi pulled herself off of his dick and suddenly a few more squirts hit her face. Naruto looked at the erotic Nanabi and he watched her scoop up the cum with her delicate fingers and licked them clean. From the sight, Naruto's cock immediately shot up and Nanabi giggled.

"My your enthusiastic Naruto-kun. Well enough foreplay. Take me now!" Nanabi said and Naruto nodded fast. Nanabi climbed to the bed and on all fours, she shook her ass at Naruto and the blonde quickly aligned his cock to her pussy. He swiped it a few times across her mound making Nanabi excited. It was then that Naruto pushed inside her walls and Nanabi gasped. She felt Naruto's intruding member in her walls and she was feeling great until some pain came in making her wince. Naruto stopped for a second so Nanabi could adjust to his size and for a few minutes she didn't move, until she turned to Naruto.

"Come on Naru-kun. Slam me with that cock of yours! Make me scream!" Nanabi said and Naruto nodded. He quickly grabbed Nanabi's hips and like she wanted, he slammed inside her with his cock and Nanabi immediately screamed out from the shock.

"YES! Naruto-kun fuck me! Make me your mate!" Nanabi screamed and it seemed to shake the entire house, not that Naruto minded. He loved her voice and he planned to hear it a lot more. Naruto rocked his hips inside and out of Nanabi's soaking pussy making the bijuu woman gasp and scream out her pleasures. Her pussy was tight around Naruto's cock. It was like she was trying to milk the blonde for all he was worth. The blonde had to actually hold back his orgasm a few times since Nanabi hadn't nearly been close to hers yet.

"N-Nanabi-chan your pussy is so tight. I can't stop my hips," Naruto struggled to say and Nanabi heard him. She felt so good from the feeling of being filled. She had even felt Naruto hit her womb a few times and that made it all the more better for her and their session. Nanabi tried to match Naruto's intense thrusts, but the blonde was moving to fast and Nanabi was in sheer bliss from the feeling of having someone like Naruto inside her.

"Faster Naruto-kun! Harder! Fuck ME!" Nanabi yelled and Naruto moved faster for her. The entire bed was shaking from their session and from the pleasure, Nanabi's eyes were rolled into the back of her head as Naruto pumped his shaft inside her.

"N-Nanabi-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled. Nanabi felt her high coming also as she screamed like she was falling apart.

"I'm cumming Naruto-kun!" Nanabi yelled out. Naruto's semen flowed into Nanabi's womanhood and her juices splashed over Naruto's cock. Both slumped to the floor with Naruto's spent cock still inside Nanabi's tired pussy. Both panted, but Nanabi wasn't finished. She wanted more of Naruto and knowing of his stamina, she knew he was far from done also.

"Umm Naruto-kun, your not done are you?" Nanabi asked with a playful grin. Naruto looked at her like she was almost insane, but then he registered that question and his eyebrow twitched.

"Alright Nana-chan, if your going to be like that, then I'll take something else," Naruto said making Nanabi raise an eyebrow at him. Naruto grabbed Nanabi's hips again and pressed his cock to her back door. Nanabi widened her eyes at what Naruto wanted and she suddenly shivered with excitement. Naruto plunged his dick into Nanabi's ass making the woman grit her teeth in pain of the act, but that pain was soon replaced with pleasure as Naruto set a motion for the two.

"YES NARUTO-KUN! FUCK MY ASS! HARDER!" Nanabi yelled and Naruto pumped his dick into the fathoms of Nanabi. Her ass was so tight that Naruto couldn't stop pumping his dick into it. Nanabi gasped when she felt her legs buckle from the feeling along with her arms. Naruto could sense that and leaned forward slightly sending Nanabi's upper body to the bed while her ass stayed in the air.

"Nanabi-chan, your tightening around my cock so much. I think Im gonna cum already," Naruto said to her. Naturally, Nanabi didn't hear him, but she could feel his dick tightening in her ass. The two continued their session and Nanabi was really feeling it too. Naruto was still reaching inside her. She never felt so dirt in her life, but it felt good nonetheless for her. Soon Nanabi's walls started to tighten and Naruto finally had enough and neither held back.

"Nana-chan I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled out sending his semen into Nanabi's ass. Nanabi arched back and yelled out also.

"Naruto-kun I'm cumming! Your cumming inside my ass! I love it Naruto-kun!" Nanabi yelled out and the two fell to the bed again. Both huffed and Naruto rolled off of Nanabi. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

* * *

"I can't move. You really made my ass sore Naru-kun," Nanabi said and Naruto chuckled.

"That was great Nana-chan. I couldn't ask for anything more," Naruto said softly cupping her cheek. Nanabi smiled at him and soon a small light showed on her side in the shape of a fox.

"Looks like your my mate after all," Naruto said and Nanabi stared at the mark for a bit.

"That's right I am. And like always, Shukaku was wrong. Turns out someone does love me," Nanabi stated and Naruto nodded as he grabbed her hand.

"And they always will love you. Besides, I can run our two territories by myself. I'll need the help of my mate," Naruto said making Nanabi chuckle.

"You really know how to make a bijuu feel special Kyuubi," Nanabi uttered. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle and the two stayed on the bed and went to sleep. It was going to be interesting in Makai now that the Kyuubi and Nanabi were together and mated. Not to mention loud if anyone caught that. All was good.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it. I think I did good I guess. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
